


A Bed-ter Idea

by BigTrashPile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Fluff, I swear, It's important to the plot, Mutual Pining, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/pseuds/BigTrashPile
Summary: You had expected to have a nice trip with Sans, but it turns out there's only one bed.  Y'all know what's up.





	A Bed-ter Idea

This was not how you planned your trip to go. You and Sans were supposed to drive to a nearby city, go see Napstaton’s concert, have a good time, and fall asleep in you separate beds. Unfortunately, Undyne and Alphys had been the ones to book your hotel room, and they shipped you like crazy. Which led to your current predicament.

The two of you had entered your hotel room, looking forward to sleep after the long day you’d had, but had stopped cold in your tracks in the doorway, standing in awkward silence for a solid thirty seconds. Now you really wished Papyrus had come with you. He’d had some important business at the royal lab, telling the two of you to “go see the rectangle and have a good time” without him. If he was here, you might’ve gotten a room with two beds, or at least had someone to mediate the two of you fighting over who gets the bed.

“For the last time, you’re way too tall, there’s no way sleeping on the couch will be comfortable for you.” Sans was ridiculously huge, like most monsters. It had been hilarious at first to see the important figure heads on the news look tiny compared to the monsters they were negotiating with.

“AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU SLEEP ON A LUMPY OLD COUCH! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD I BE IF I LET MY SECOND FAVORITE HUMAN BE UNCOMFORTABLE?” he retorted with a smirk.

“Wait, second favorite? I thought I was your first,” you fake pouted.

“SORRY TO BREAK YOUR HEART, BUT CHARA HOLDS THAT LOFTY POSITION. I AM THEIR BROTHER/DAD/UNCLE! I CAN’T BETRAY THEM LIKE THAT!”

“Oh no, whatever shall I do to overthrow their throne?” you dramatically put a hand on your forehead like a damsel about to faint.

“YOU COULD START BY TAKING THE BED.” And here you were again.

You pinched your nose between your fingers to stave off your headache. You’d been at this for a half hour already! “Look, we’re both tired, let’s compromise. We can share the bed.” People did that platonically, right? You kind of wished it wasn’t platonic, though...

“SHARE? I-I GUESS WE COULD. THAT’S NOT A _SHEET_-Y IDEA.”

You didn’t bother to grace that pun with a response. “Cool, I’m going to get ready then.”

You grabbed your pajamas and strolled confidently into the bathroom. Unfortunately, as soon as you got into the bathroom, the cool facade collapsed. You slid down against the door, your face buried into your hands to hide your red face and muffle your squeak. You were going to sleep in the same bed! You knew nothing was going to happen, but it’s still exciting to sleep in the same bed as your long time crush. Yes, yes, it’s cliche to have a crush on your best friend, but could you blame yourself? He’s so cool, and confident, and flirty when he wanted to be. He also had a surprisingly nice face for someone with no skin or hair. Not to mention that he’s so tall, and wide. You barely came up to the top of his sternum, and could barely reach your arms all the way around him when you hugged him. He often liked to tease you about the height difference, which managed to fluster you pretty much every time. He was hopelessly out of your league. He could have any human or monster he wanted, there was no way he’d choose you.

You figured you should probably stop wallowing in self-pity and actually get dressed now. You quickly went through your nightly routine, put your confident mask back on, and went out of the bathroom.

Sans was changed too, in an old tank top and pajama pants. He looked really good in a tank top. Showing off his big arms and his weirdly attractive collar bones and shoulders...Get your head out of the clouds!

You plopped yourself onto the bed unceremoniously while Sans hesitated above you. “YOU’RE SURE YOU DON’T WANT ME TO TAKE THE COUCH?”

“Positive. Now lay down you silly skeley. We’ve had a long day, it’s time to sleep.” He turned the light off and gently laid down next to you, and you almost immediately slid to his side. It wasn’t your fault! He was just so heavy that you rolled over to him. You both laughed, and you tried to scooch back to your side, only for it to happen again. You resigned yourself to your cozy fate and lay next to him. He was surprisingly comfortable, for a skeleton. Very warm too. It was just a little hard to breathe with him and the mattress squishing you.

He seemed to notice your discomfort and took pity on you. Or just decided to make it worse. He gently grabbed you by the hips and lifted you up like you weighed no more than a sack of feathers. Then he carefully set you down on top of his stomach.

You were pretty sure you were a tomato by now. You felt absolutely tiny like this, and it flustered you to no end. His hand on your back covered almost half of it! You don’t know how he had anything to lay on, he had tried to explain his weird invisible stomach many times, but you still didn’t know exactly how he could be squishy one minute, and then when you lifted his shirt there was nothing there! You weren’t going to complain though. He was super comfortable.

“Is This Better?” he asked a little hesitantly, afraid he’d pushed some boundary.

“Yeah, this is great! You’re like a big teddy bear!” You nuzzled a little into his stomach to prove it. You were pretty sure you saw his eye lights change shape for a second before he cleared his non-existent throat and glanced away.

“T-That’s Good! We Should Probably Get Some Sleep Now. Good Night Y/N.” He pulled the blanket over the two of you, then rested his arm on your back.

You wished him good night, and then closed your eyes. There was no way you were sleeping any time soon though. When you felt his breathing even out (it was easy since you were moving up and down with it) you opened your eyes. Like hell were you missing this chance to look at your crush up close with nothing interrupting!

God, he’s so attractive. His face looked so peaceful while he was asleep. His sockets closed softly, his smile relaxed. In the moonlight filtering through the window, his porcelain skull almost seemed to glow. His teeth were parted a little bit, showing off his usually hidden fangs, and you could feel a bit of warm air ruffling your hair each time he breathed out. You really wanted to press kisses against those teeth. You knew you never would though. He wasn’t interested in you like that, there was no way.

With those depressing thoughts swirling in your mind you closed your eyes, succumbing to your exhaustion.

\-----------

Sans waited for your heartbeat to slow down to open his eyes. When he’d first picked you up, your heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. It eventually slowed down, then slowed even more when you finally fell asleep. Sure he was tired but there was no way he was going to miss this chance to look at his crush up close with nothing interrupting!

When the two of you had first walked into the room, he’d almost turned into a blueberry! He was hoping that the two of you would have to share, but still offered to take the couch to make you more comfortable. He didn’t think you’d want to share a bed with him! He’d offered to go to the front desk and ask to switch, but you’d pointed out that the hotel was completely full, and nobody would want to switch rooms, since it was after midnight. You’d asked if he could teleport home, but he’d explained that he couldn’t teleport that far without passing out for the next day and a half. So the two of you had gone back and forth with the couch issue for a half an hour until you suggested sharing, and he was thrilled!

He had noticed it was hard for you to breathe, so he impulsively put you on his stomach. His eye lights had turned into little hearts for a second before he managed to get control over his magic. That would have been embarrassing if you’d seen! He knew there was no way you thought of him as anything more than platonic, even if he desperately wished you would catch on that all his casual flirting was completely serious. But back to the matter at hand.

You looked so cute and peaceful like this! It was honestly adorable. You were just so teeny compared to him, how could he resist wanting to pick you up? He started to absentmindedly run his phalanges through your hair, being careful not to get them stuck. He would never get over how soft and smooth it is, and was sometimes jealous that he didn’t have. With his hand next to your head, the size difference was even more ridiculous! His hand was bigger than your whole head!

He glanced back down to your face. Your eyes were firmly shut, your lips parted a tiny bit. He allowed his eyes to turn back into hearts, comfortable now that you couldn’t see them. A purr started to rumble through his chest unconsciously. You were so attractive to him. How could you not be? The way you laughed at his dumb jokes, how you always looked so interested in what he had to say, how you were always so sweet to him and Papyrus, but could be firey to anyone that dared insult your loved ones. Not to mention how nice your face and body were. He loved how soft and smooth your skin was, and all the beautiful imperfections that dotted it. <strike>He’d like to see how you looked under him. And awake. And naked.</strike> Sans shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It would do no good to get a bone-r (heh) now, you were right on top of him, you’d notice for sure. Oh well, he should probably get some sleep now if he was going to drive two of you home tomorrow. You’d probably been right to share a bed, this was much better than sleeping on the couch. Heh, _bed_-ter. He’d have to remember to tell you that in the morning, you’d get a kick out of it.

Sans shut his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

\-----------

You blinked awake blearily to the view of bland, cream colored walls. Wait, this isn’t your room! All the memories of yesterday came flooding back to you as your brain caught up with you. That’s right! You’d fallen asleep with Sans. You blushed remembering how he’d pulled you on top of him. Wait, how were you looking at the wall if you been asleep on his stomach? It was then that you noticed the weight on your hip wasn’t a blanket, and the large, warm wall behind you wasn’t a wall. It was Sans! The two of you had moved in the night somehow so that Sans was spooning you, all his limbs clinging to you like a huge, skeletal octopus.

Is it possible for you to die from too much blood in your brain? Because you were pretty sure that’s how you’d die if you blushed any more. You gently started tugging his arm off you and untangling your legs from his. You would never live this down if he woke up like this. You carefully lifted his arm on your waist off you and into his own personal bubble. You gently set his huge arm on top of his own body, and then focused on his legs. This was ridiculous, how did you two get so tangled while asleep??? You didn’t notice him yawning and cracking his eye sockets opened. You did, however, notice when he moved his arm back over your waist and chuckled into your hair.

“Good Morning. Heh, Who’s The Teddy Bear Now?”

You squeaked and scrambled away from him, falling off the bed with all the grace of a one legged ostrich.

You scowled as he started laughing loudly at you. “Sans you jerk! Help me up will you?”

He wiped a tear from his eye socket. “Okay, Okay, Here You Go,” he chuckled as he grabbed your hips like he did last night. He winked as he placed you gently on your feet. “I Gotta Say, It Was Great Sleeping With You Last Night.” He added extra emphasis on the “Sleeping with you” part to fluster you.

It worked.

\-----------

“-and when I woke up, he was spooning me!” you half shouted into the phone. Undyne and Alphys didn’t seem to have any pity for you, quite the opposite. They were both howling with laughter. “FUHUHUHU! What did you do? Aw man, this is too good!” Undyne howled.

“I-it’s just like one of our f-fanfictions!” You rolled your eyes at Alphys’s excited tone.

“Of course you write fanfics about us. But anyway, I tried to escape, but he woke up and made some dumb joke about us ‘sleeping together’,” you explained.

This sparked more laughter from the two of them. You patiently let them get it out of their system as you put away your bag of stuff you’d brought on the trip.

“Man, we’re g-geniuses, ‘Dyne. We’ll have to l-lock them in a closet n-next time!”

“Don’t you dare,” you growled. They ignored you and kept plotting their next move to try and get the two of you together. Frustrated, you hung up. These two. Why couldn’t they see that Sans wasn’t interested in you? You finished unpacking, not knowing that Sans was thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this trope is done to death, but screw it! I love it! There's not enough fanfics with Underswap Sans being a jokey dork, so I am here to deliver. As for Sans being big.....it's important to the plot. I swear. Edit: This has a part two now! You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177581).


End file.
